Wilhelm vs. Fred the Fish
Wilhelm vs. Fred the Fish is a What if? Death Battle featuring Wilhelm from every movie that has used the Wilhelm Scream and Fred the Fish from SpongeBob SquarePants. This page was created by Saurophaganax Maximus and is his second, official Death Battle. The previous Death Battle was Aang vs. Link (Breath of the Wild). The next Death Battle is Boba Fett vs. Samurai Jack. Description Cinema vs. SpongeBob. Wilhelm Scream vs. MY LEG! Interlude Intro Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-PCWNlHR9U Wiz: Pain, we all know pain. Pain is defined as physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury. Boomstick: And when someone experiences something that really hurts they tend to cry out. Wiz: Like Wilhelm with his famous Wilhelm Scream. Boomstick: And Fred the Fish with his iconic "MY LEG". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Wilhelm Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGDvL2mMjfo Wiz: In 1951, actor and singer Sheb Wooley, the person who sung The Purple People Eater, recorded one of the most famous sound effects known to man. Boomstick: The Wilhelm Scream. This is the Scream=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn6hhrX34Pw Background *First appeared: Distant Drums *Named: The Charge at Feather River *Appeared in nearly 400 movies **Including: Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Toy Story, and The Lord of the Rings *Scream attributed to Sheb Wooley *There are six screams called the Wilhelm scream **4, 5, and 6 being the most recognizable Wiz: There are a grand total of six different Wilhelm screams. The Wilhelm scream first appears in the movie Distant Drums. Distant Drums is a 1950's Florida western about the Second Seminole War. The first Wilhelm scream is that of a Gun Runner dying, but the most famous Wilhelm scream is first used by a soldier being attacked by an alligator. Boomstick: The scream was so good it was used multiple times in the film Charge at Feather River, another western. The first scream in this movie belongs to Private Wilhelm, but another cowboy and native Americans also use the Wilhelm scream. Wiz: It was this movie that introduced the scream to Ben Burt. Ben Burt was the sound designer for a little movie called Star Wars, giving a Stormtrooper who fell into a chasm the now iconic scream. Burt also incorporated the scream into the sequels, the Indiana Jones films, and E.T. Boomstick: Being used in so many famous movies, other sound designers began putting the Wilhelm scream into their movies. As of today, nearly 400 films, along with countless TV shows and video games, are known to contain the Wilhelm scream. And with so many films, this Wilhelm guy has really got around. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeyQ1zwcTjs Appearances *Soldier **US Army, Nazi Army, Stormtrooper, Orc Army, Toy Soldier, Persian Army, and Several Others *Citizen in ancient civilizations *Construction Worker *Body Guard *Space Ranger Hero *Car *Monster *Dog *Alien *Business Man *Karate Teacher *Thug Wiz: Wilhelm has appeared as a variety of different people, sometimes appearing as something completely inhuman, like a car or an alien. Boomstick: But most commonly, Wilhelm is a soldier that is either getting shot, falling, or exploding. He's served in the US army for roughly 200 years! Fighting in the American Indian Wars, WWI, WWII, and Vietnam. Wiz: Speaking of World War 2, Wilhelm apparently fought on both sides, commonly appearing as a US Soldier or a Nazi Soldier. Boomstick: But Wilhelm's experience has gone far beyond that. He fought in the famous Battle of Thermopylae, roughly 2,500 years ago! He even fought in the wars of Middle Earth and Star Wars. Wiz: All of this means Wilhelm is very experienced in combat, even becoming a black belt in Karate. He's also comfortable using any weapon: swords, spears, axes, revolvers, rifles, machines guns, and even laser weapons. Boomstick: He's also crazy tough! He' survived explosions, falls, gunshots, animal attacks, sword slashes, car crashes, fires, and much more. Wiz: Even if Wilhelm did take damage, he would quickly regenerate as even complete disintegration, as seen in Hellboy, can't kill him. Feats and Weaknesses *+Survived hundreds of explosions and falls *+Survived complete disintegration *+Is Buzz Lightyear *+Fought Batman *+Served in multiple wars *+Thousands of years of experience *-Always seems to lose *-Oblivious Boomstick: Despite Wilhelm's insane durability, regeneration, and experience, he always seems to lose the fights he is in. Wiz: That's right, Wilhelm rarely wins a fight, and his oblivious nature allows more skilled combatants to easily dispatch of him. Boomstick: But despite the shit Wilhelm has been through, he' still kicking... and screaming. 0:14 - 0:20 Playshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc5F2C0CYlA Fred the Fish Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u86hCir5I7g&list=RDQM8I1F3uBu8rE&index=12 Wiz: In 1999, the SpongeBob episode Boating School was released in which Patrick tries to help SpongeBob pass his driving exam. Boomstick: What makes this episode so special? Scene plays in which the collapsed lighthouse causes an of screen fish to say My Leg Boomstick: Yep this is the first documented My Leg in all of SpongeBob. Background *First appeared: Reef Blower *Named: Patty Hype *Resident of Bikini Bottom *Occupation: Janitor, Camera, and Lumberjack *Changes Color **Greenish-Brown, Light-Blue, Gray, and Lavendar *Memes: DEUUEAUGH! and My Leg! Wiz: Fred technically appeared in an earlier episode and was named in a different episode, but it was this episode and Jellyfish Hunters, when he sang a song about Jellyfish jam on Krabby patties, that launched him into fame. Boomstick: Good, when your famous you have less time to father bastards and cheat, because of the paparazzi. Wiz: What? Boomstick: We know he is likely the father to Monroe Timmy. Monroe Timmy's mother is probably Mable-Monica. But Fred isn't married because he is dating Nurse Bazooka! So he fathers bastards and cheats. He probably gets away with this because he can change color. Wiz:... well that's a decent segway to confirm that yes Fred can change color, however his greenish-brown form is his most common. Boomstick: In Bikini Bottom danger is always A FOOT! Luckily Fred as survived quite a lot, normally at the cost of some leg pain. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EbBNL3kxrg&list=RDQM8I1F3uBu8rE&index=2 Feats and Weaknesses *+Survived some crazy things *+Reality warping leg *+Works out and does yoga *+Befriended the Alaskan Bull Worm *-Easily Damaged *-Maybe loves Krabby Patties too much Wiz: Fred has survived a lighthouse crushing his leg, multiple car crashes, being run over by a car, being run over by a steam roller, a giant brawl, multiple story falls, a building sized explosion, lasers, his leg being completely separated, and even being served as food to a human. Boomstick: Fred's leg also has done some crazy stuff like stretch, teleport, separate itself, break the fourth wall, and display feats of immense strength, like easily kick a man through a window or push around tree size logs. ''' Wiz: This strength probably comes from all the working out he does. But it is important to note that Fred takes damage quite easily. He'll cry out in pain if sand gets in his eyes, even before he's hit the ground. Furthermore, his leg disintegrated when hit by a leaf. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Fred can normally bounce back from any injury, but he still has to go to the hospital. Still, based on his choice for a woman, you know this guy is hardcore. This Scene Plays=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikmRFcUyfMk Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Predictions Rooting and Betting Wilhelm Rooting Wilhelm, Betting Fred Rooting and Betting Fred Rooting Fred, Betting Wilhelm Death Battle Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A2ygNnUMGY Fred walks along a road, looking rather glum. After a deep sigh Fred says to himself "Gosh, I wish I was back in the hospital with the lovely Nurse Bazooka. Think! Oh! Maybe I can pick I fight with this guy and go to the hospital." The man he was referring to was Private Wilhelm, who was very lost. Private Wilhelm was lost deep in thought when suddenly a giant fish wearing pants taps him on the shoulder. Wilhelm screams and draws his revolver. "Wait a minute!" Fred exclaims "Can you just shoot MY LEG!?" FIGHT! Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5CCmZJePPU Wilhelm fires his gun several times. Fred kicks the bullets away, and his leg keeps extending. Fred's foot slams into Wilhelm's chest, who Wilhelm Screams. The leg keeps extending smashing Wilhelm into a building, which collapses falling on both Wilhelm and Fred's Leg. MY LEG and the Wilhelm scream are cried at the same time. Fred grabs his own leg and begins pulling it back into his body, suddenly it comes free and Fred falls over as the leg retracts back into his body. Holding onto Fred's foot, however, is Wilhelm, who is now an orc. The orc is clad in simple armor and carries a mace. As Fred pulls in his foot, Wilhelm raises his mace. Just as the leg snaps back into place, Wilhelm slams the mace into Fred. Fred falls down and the orc plants a boot on his chest. Fred sniffs in the orc stench and cries out "DEUUEAUGH!" Wilhelm raises his mace, but a fish foot seemingly comes from no where and kicks him off. Wilhelm orc grunts and gets back up grabbing the foot and tying it to his mace, he then swings the mace above his head. Fred's body gets yanked off the ground, and he is soon spinning wildly above the orc. Suddenly, the orc lets go of the mace. The mace and Fred go flying into a car, causing the car to explode. Fred screams "MY LEG!" as he pulls himself from the crash. Fred looks down at his mangled leg. "That should be enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. Hey, thanks buddy." Wilhelm, who was now a car by the way, didn't respond. Instead the car quickly drives forward, running Fred over several times. "Hey what's the- MY LEG!- big idea-'MY LEG!'" Fred manages to gasp in between crushings. But when the car refuses to answer and just keeps running him over, Fred gets visibly annoyed. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZLBLfmB6JU "ENOUGH!!" The fish yells. Fred's leg shoots upward and suddenly slams back into the earth with the might of Thor! The shockwave causes the Wilhelm car to go flying away. Wilhelm Screaming all the way. The car hits the ground and the impact kicks up a dust storm. Fred gets up covered in bruises and cuts and begins walking to where the Wilhelm car landed. Fred is marching on when suddenly a laser blast comes out of the dust. It misses Fred. Suddenly, more and more laser blasts begin coming out of the dust. Fred stares on confused at such bad accuracy. Wilhelm Stormtrooper emerges form the dust firing in all directions. None of the lasers come close to Fred. Fred shrugs his shoulders and walks closer to Wilhelm. Fred is now standing behind Wilhelm. Fred stands on one leg and pulls back his leg. The leg begins flying and is going to slam into Wilhelm, when suddenly Wilhelm turns and blasts Fred's leg with a laser. Fred stares down in disbelief his leg is gone! Turned to dust. Fred roars a mighty MY LEG! When he looks back up the white and black armor of the Stormtrooper has turned into a white gi and black belt. Karate Wilhelm lands a roundhouse kick in Fred's face. Fred is sent sprawling to the ground. He looks up and Wilhelm is now a US soldier holding a lot of grenades. Coincidentally, there is also quite a few grenade pins on the floor. A massive explosion shakes the ground and a MY LEG! and Wilhelm Scream can be heard amongst the blast A giant fish stick lands on the ground, which is promptly picked up by the Wilhelm soldier from Distant Drums and then eaten. KO! Wilhelm is seen terrorizing Bikini Bottom. Nurse Bazooka cries at Fred's grave Results Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjVT5i1JoZQ Boomstick: That was certainly an... interesting Death Battle. Wiz: Fred's nigh un-killable nature, law-of-nature defying leg, and Wilhelm's own incompetence made this a tricky fight for him, but by no means unwinnable. Boomstick: Fred's lack of any real offense and Wilhelm's insane durability and regeneration meant Fred had no ways to put Wilhelm down for good. Wiz: Wilhelm surviving complete disintegration is far out of the realm anything Fred can do. So Fred couldn't kill Wilhelm, but could Wilhelm kill Fred? Boomstick: Yes he could. Fred going to the hospitable and taking injuries means he's not immortal, but because of his ability to survive nearly anything you would need to almost completely destroy Fred to keep him down for good. Wiz: Luckily thanks to Wilhelm's experience in the military he had enough weapons to overwhelm Fred. Fred has been shown to take damage from laser fire, so Wilhelm's Stormtrooper blaster was more than enough to overwhelm him. Boomstick: Fred's chances of winning just didn't have a leg to stand on. Wiz: The winner is Wilhelm. Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Movies' themed Death Battles